


Silhouettes in The Dark

by tsukkisglasses



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Sex, F/M, M/M, Multi, Mutual Masturbation, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-03 00:34:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24435961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukkisglasses/pseuds/tsukkisglasses
Summary: "How long have you imagined her, Seven?" He leans down slightly, his eyes like a dagger to Seven's. "Tell me, how long have you imagined her naked body over yours.." He trails. He presses his soft lips against Seven's as you look on in pure lust. You press your chest against Seven's back, your teeth nipping at the crook of his neck.
Relationships: 707 | Choi Luciel & Zen | Ryu Hyun, 707 | Choi Luciel/Reader, 707 | Choi Luciel/Zen | Ryu Hyun, Zen | Ryu Hyun/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Silhouettes in The Dark

You and Seven cower in fear as the girl in the movie lets out a blood-curdling scream. Zen laughs at your reactions, taking another swig of his beer. You both feel a bit tipsy, as Seven takes another sip of his water. The girl begins to run towards the murderer as you and Seven both groan out in frustration. The three of you laugh as she's killed. Not sadistically or anything, just because most horror movies are easy to laugh at. Seven excuses himself from the couch, asking where the bathroom is.

Zen pauses the movie, "it's there as soon as you walk into my room." Seven thanks him and scurries off to the bathroom, complaining that he's been holding it for a few hours.

You and Zen giggle, tipsy off of the cheap beer that he buys from the convenience store. You look at Zen with half-lidded eyes, pressing yourself into his arm. You catch sight of his beautifully-reddened eyes in the dim room. You press your lips against his in a tipsy-haze, and although he kisses back, he mutters that you both should wait until Seven leaves. 

You've had sex with Zen before, having only had non-vanilla sex a few times. He's done anal with you and smacked your ass, but you both usually prefer the feeling of missionary. He constantly reminds you that he doesn't want to hurt you, but is willing to try something new if you ask. You mentally thank him anytime he says it, utterly grateful for someone that prioritizes your comfort over his pleasure. You've asked him before if he's comfortable with the idea of a threesome, and he told you that he would only be comfortable if he knew the other person. 

You whine quietly, "I don't care if he sees us." The sound of your words is enough to spur Zen's horniness further, as he places a hand on your neck to pull you in for another kiss.

The combination of the heat between your legs and his beer-tainted tongue against yours lets you moan into his mouth. He pulls you onto his lap, your thighs on either side of his. He grips your waist tightly, a silent gesture that tells you to quiet down. You press your heat against his clothed cock, earning a low groan from him. You deepen the kiss between you and Zen, leaving little room between the two of you. He hisses as you pull away from the kiss, biting his bottom lip in the process.

From the way the couch is positioned, you can see Seven learning against the doorway to Zen's room. You flicker your eyes downwards after seeing a shadow move. You notice that Seven is slowly palming himself through his jeans, eyes closed. Your lack of attention on Zen causes him to turn around, and he, too, notices Seven's motions.

"Seven... why don't you come join us?" The question drips like honey with its pure sweetness.

His eyes flicker open at the sound of his name, noticing that you and Zen are both looking at him. Even in the dim lighting, you can tell he's embarrassed. The distance between the couch and the door-frame isn't far, so it's easy to hear Seven's words.

"I-I'm so sorry.. I don't know what came over me, I jus-" he mutters, stumbling over every word. His voice twinges with shame. You giggle, grateful that the alcohol kicked in. You detach yourself from Zen's grip, and he watches you as you saunter over to Seven, hips swaying in the process. You grab a hold of his hand, pulling him into the dimly lit room. 

You lead him over to the couch, "you don't need to apologize, Seven. If you want, _do_ you want to have sex with us?" You phrase the question simply, knowing that his shock probably prevents him from speaking coherently. 

When you first met Seven, you were amazed. His vermilion hair was brighter than what you saw in images, and definitely looked softer than you thought. His golden eyes had sparkles in them as he greeted you, taking your hand into his. His tight grip around your hand combined with the warmth radiating off of his body was enough to make you stumble across your words. Something about that boy felt so radiant, but you couldn't tell what it was. 

He stammers a yes, which earns a low chuckle from Zen. He stands up as well, his frame towering over yours and Seven's.

"How long have you imagined her, Seven?" He leans down slightly, his eyes like a dagger to Seven's. "Tell me, how long have you imagined her naked body over yours.." He trails. He presses his soft lips against Seven's as you look on in pure lust.

You press your chest against Seven's back, your teeth nipping at the crook of his neck. Zen's hands tangle themselves in Seven's hair, while Seven's press against the mans muscular arms. You bring your hands to Seven's front, palming him in the slow, steady motion from before. Seven moans into Zen's mouth, allowing Zen to slide his tongue past Seven's lips. Seven grips onto Zen tighter, causing you to pull on the zipper of his jeans. 

You peel away from the boy's back to ask, "do you want to go to the bed?" Zen pulls away from Seven's lips, looking pointedly down at him for his answer. Seven nods immediately, so you grab hold of his hand to lead him straight to the bed.

Zen follows behind expectantly, closing the bedroom door. The door blocks out the light from the TV, leaving only the moon to light the way for the rest of the night. Zen pulls his shirt off, along with his pants, leaving him only in his underwear.

With the opportunity in the air, you grab hold of Seven's chin and pull him down towards you. You smash your lips against his in a fiery passion, and he reciprocates it as he places one hand on your cheek and another on your ass. His hand fits perfectly around your curves, his body still emanating the same warmth it always does. He lends his weight on you, pushing your back against the bed. He kicks his jeans off, and you can feel his hardened cock against your lower stomach, making your cunt pool with pure seduction. 

Sevens' lips leave yours as he begins to trail his kisses down towards your chest. He remembers to leave a mark on you, the same way you did to him. His lips grab hold of the soft flesh on your neck, swirling his tongue around and sucking harshly. You whimper, a little taken aback at how he immediately went for your sweet spot.

Zen's mellow voice rings in your ear, "do you want to be in the middle, baby?" The pure nickname he assigns you fills your cheeks with heat as Seven's hands wander the hem of your shirt. You nod frantically, a small smile on your lips. Excitement floods your stomach as you think about how it'll feel to be between two attractive, horny men. Your whimpers become a little louder as Seven's mouth moves down to your shirt, right where your nipples are. 

"You're not wearing a bra?" Seven questions as a devious smile takes over his lips. "Naughty girl." The feeling of the words make your heart flutter, not knowing that Seven could have such an effect on you like this.

You nod as Seven tugs on the hem of your shirt, and he lifts it up to completely expose your breasts. He pulls your shirt off your body, then his mouth goes to work on your hard nipples, but your eyes glance back towards Zen. He's already taken his cock out, rubbing lightly at the sight of Seven pleasuring his girl. You open your mouth expectantly, hoping that Zen will shove his cock between your pretty lips. 

Zen takes the hint, pushing his cock between your lips. His cock grows when it's hard, becoming a solid seven and a half inches. Your throat is perfectly stretched to feeling of his cock, curves and all. The feeling was insatiable, something he will never get used to as long as he is with you. You moan against Zen's member as Seven begins to play with one nipple, sucking the other.

Zen's hips buck forward, the vibration of your moan turning him on even more. His tip reaches the top of your mouth so you suck in your cheeks. As he pulls out, you slowly swirl your tongue against his tip, licking up every last bit of his salty pre-cum. His constant smoking and drinking habit made his cum bitter than most, but you didn't mind the taste. Zen continues to thrust into your mouth, moaning loudly as he hits the back of your throat easily. His moans hardens Seven's cock more, to the point where it's almost unbearable against his underwear.

Seven moves his lips further down your body, his hands simultaneously squeezing every inch of your body. The feeling of his warm lips against your exposed skin makes you grind your hips into the bed, allowing Zen's cock to slide deeper into your throat. You try your best to throat his dick, not wanting to ruin his experience. You keep your cheeks hollowed as he slides back and forth, holding onto the wall beside him for support.

His legs begin to tremble, so he slowly pulls himself out of your mouth. His pride refuses him to cum early, especially with Seven around. You whine, missing the feeling of his warmth against your cheeks. You look down at Seven, whose cock is held back by his underwear. Zen looks down at Seven too, noticing the tightness of the cloth surrounding his dick. 

"Seven, pull her sweats down," Zen says, suddenly. You're taken aback by the words, but you don't object. This new side of Zen only makes your pussy throb with excitement. The idea of Seven being able to see and smell your wet cunt was beyond belief. Zen walks around the bed, kneeling down next to Seven as they both pull down your sweats. With the moon shining through the window, the boys are able to see the color of your underwear. 

"A pretty, pink thong...were you waiting for us, _princess_?" You blush furiously upon the name, not caring who said it. 

"Please..." you beg, "can you both fuck me?"

The question rings in the boys ears, getting them excited by the second. "You sucked me off so well, princess. Let us tease you for a little bit." Zen's thumb presses against your clit through the cloth, making you groan in response. 

"Seven~ touch me there, too," you whine.

Seven follows through immediately, pushing the thin string out of the way. His index finger pushes itself into your hole, curling itself in a beckoning motion. The combined feeling of both Seven and Zen's fingers is enough to make you moan their names. The sound of their names leaving your lips spurs them on, as Zen continues to press harder and rougher circles into your sensitive nub. Seven continues his motions, pumping his finger in and out of your hole. He adds a second finger, the sensation sending you over the edge. Zen reaches down to Seven's underwear, pulling his dick out of his underwear.

Seven moans happily at the action, "jerk me off, Zen." 

Zen does just that, running his large hands up and down Seven's cock. Zen flicks his thumb over Seven's slit, earning a grunt from the boys throat. Zen continues to rub heavy circles into your clit, and Seven reaches down to Zen's pants, promptly pulling his dick out as well. Seven repeats Zen's motions, his slender fingers beckoning your cunt for more. Your hands fly to your breasts, squeezing and pinching your own nipples. The sensation of all three things happening drives you overboard as you look down and see the two boys kissing. Their tongues lap each other in pure desperation, their mouths filling each other with moans and grunts. 

Seven shoves his tongue above Zen's, fiending for domination and power over the taller man. As a result, Zen's thumb presses deeper into your clit, eliciting a small moan from your throat. The sound of your moans cause him to rub Seven's cock faster, allowing Seven to moan Zen's name lustfully. 

"Yo're getting a little wet, aren't you, Seven?" Zen questions against Seven's lips. He smirks in response, biting Zen's lower lip. Seven moves his fingers from a beckoning position to pumping his middle and ring finger in and out of your wet pussy. The pure wetness escaping your hole, along with the numbness of your clit lets you orgasm, lets cum slide down Seven's fingers. Your staggered moans and light mewls push your back off the bed in pure ecstasy. You gasp for air, your body searching for some sense of relief amidst the sex-scented air. 

Seven grabs your waist, pulling you to a sitting position. Your breasts bounce in the process, only making him chuckle at your reaction. "[y/n], who do you want in your cunt?"

You look up at the boys, their eyes hungry for an answer. To be honest, you're fine with anyone being anywhere, as long as they were inside of you. 

"You, Seven," you continue, "I want Zen to take me in my ass..." you trail off. The boys smile at your answer, and Zen gets on the bed, sitting behind you. 

"Anything for you, Princess." Zen's breath crawls over your ears, his warm chest hitting your back. You nod, and Zen tips to Seven that the condoms are in the bed-side drawer. He pulls out two condoms, chucking one to Zen. You take off your shirt in the process, your nipples hardening at the exposure of cold air. 

After both boys pull on their condoms, Seven kneels himself in front of you on the bed. Zen pulls you closer towards him, his arms wrapping tightly around you for no room to escape. As Zen lifts you up slightly to position your asshole above his cock, Seven brings his fingers to your mouth. He tells you to suck, and you gladly wrap your tongue around his two fingers. He slowly pumps his cum-slicked fingers in your mouth, making sure you lick up every last drop. He smiles sweetly at your obedience, giving you a chaste kiss.

Zen brings his face closer to your ear, his breath bouncing off of your shoulder. "Are you ready?" You nod, and Zen's cock pokes past your cheeks, the tip entering your warm hole.

He lets out a sigh of content. The feeling of tightness surrounding his cock proves to drive him over the edge as he slowly inches himself further inside of you. You throw your head back on his shoulder, leaning against him for support. The feeling is still new to you, having only done it once before. But the feeling of his thick cock inside of your tiny hole only makes you beg for more. 

Once Zen tells Seven that he's fully inside, he takes hold of your legs to position your pussy higher in the air. Once he has a clear view of it, Seven slowly inches his cock inside of your cunt. The wetness slicks the condom, almost making him slide out of your pussy. 

"Fuck, princess, you're so wet for me, huh?" Seven beckons, knowing the name makes you blush.

The feeling of his cock is new, it's not as big as Zen's but it surely hits your g-spot in ways you didn't expect. His dick has a slight curvature to it, only adding pressure to the spot it hits deep within your insides. 

He leans closer to your other ear, nibbling gently on the outer lobe. "Be a good girl, okay?"

His hands fly to your breasts, and he begins to work wonders on them yet again. He plunges his dick deep inside of you, taking care to tweak and play with each nipple like it's a delicacy. Seven takes special care to grind his hips into yours when your pelvis' meet at his hilt. Both boys pull themselves out slowly only to push themselves back inside of your holes. They can feel each other's cocks against your walls, only further encouraging them to keep going.

Once the boys get a good rhythm going, they don't hold back in their pleasures. Zen reaches his hand around your hip, ghosting his index finger around your clit. You place your hand over his, hoping to push his fingers right where you need him most. His mouth goes to work on your neck, licking and lapping up the soft flesh.

Seven uses a hand to pinch your nipple harshly as the other grips your waist for support. Your ass bounces against Zen's pelvis, making the room fill with sounds of desperation and slaps. Seven's mouth repeats Zen's work on the other side of your neck, the feeling of the two men making you breathless.

"What's my name, princess?" Zen coos in your ear, licking your lower-lobe gently. He plunges his dick deep inside your hole, making you scream his name in pleasure.

Seven moves his hands to your hips, digging his fingernails right in. You moan, pressing your forehead against Seven's shoulder. "Do you want to cum?" Seven mewls softly.

With a loss for words, you can't seem to piece together a sentence. Your hearing becomes fuzzy as you feel the knot in your stomach build, the heat from your pussy fueling your desire for more.

Seven smacks your ass harshly, and Zen takes this moment to grip your hips with pure envy. He slams his cock into your ass as Seven continues to thrust deeply into your sopping cunt. He lets another demand slip past his mouth, "answer me, right now."

You find your voice amidst the moans and mewls, "yes, yes, yes," is all you can utter as your voice hitches when Seven smacks your ass again. He does it again and again until you scream out, "yes~ Please God!"

Zen moans as your asshole clenches around his cock, the feeling of warmth driving him insane. Seven's pace starts to slow down, but he's still plunging deep inside of you. He takes special care to not slip his cock outside your pussy, knowing the feeling of him re-entering might hurt. 

The knot in your stomach pleads to be released, "please let me cum, please," you beg. 

The boys speed up, Zen's grunts muffling themselves in your shoulder and Seven gasps for air. You choke their names out in agony as your holes begin to feel sore due to the constant friction. Eventually, your mind goes blank, and your hearing becomes fuzzier than before. You moan loudly into Seven's shoulder as you cum for the second time. Zen's cum fills his condom, still thrusting even after his high. Seven sighs heavily into your ear as he slowly slides himself out of your cunt. 

Your cum drips out of your vagina, leaving a trail down your thighs. Zen holds your hips in place as he slowly slides himself out of your ass to ensure he's not hurting you. The tightness leaves his cock, and you fall onto your side. 

"[y/n], are you okay?" Seven questions with a worried smile. You look up at him with half-lidded eyes, muttering a yes.

"I'm just a little tired, it's okay," you manage to giggle. He sighs in relief at your response, gathering both his and Zen's condom in his hand to throw away. Zen leaves the room, putting his underwear back on in the process. Seven sits down next to, your shirt in his hand. He hands it to you, a gentle smile on his face, almost like an apology for being too rough.

You pull your shirt over your head, feeling comfortable once again. "Thank you, Seven."

He says it's no problem, and quickly pulls back on his clothing. Zen comes back in, handing Seven a glass of water and placing yours on the bedside table. He takes a small, damp washcloth and gently cleans the cum off of your vagina. You thank him, and he says he doesn't mind.

As you sit up and drink your water with Seven, giggling about what just happened, you begin to wonder just where did that side of Zen come from. Maybe you didn't mind if this happened again..

**Author's Note:**

> i got inspired by the chat on day 6 in V's route that involved Zen, Seven, and MC lol. this doesn't take place during V's route at all, you can think of it more as they've known each other for a while after the RFA party or so.
> 
> also this is my first time writing smut in a long time so i'm sorry if it's inaccurate or not descriptive enough :( i wrote this at like 3 am lolol


End file.
